Isabella's Betrayal BDA
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place during Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon. We all know that Isabella betrayed Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher in the end, but what was she thinking during this? This is a take on her thoughts and actions before, during and after her betrayal.


Okay, this is my first Time Shift Fanfic…and I'm planning on writing Phinbella stories about other Time Shift episodes as well…yes even about Tri-Stone Area. Well anyway…I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

….

A random trading post in Panama in the middle of nowhere wasn't exactly the best meeting spot, but Isabella didn't mind that. She would be willing to meet anywhere if it was to find information about her mother. That's why she didn't mind hanging in this fly-infested place.

Isabella checked her watch every now and then. It was now exactly 1:00 PM and the man she was meeting should be arriving in couple minutes. She honestly didn't know anything about this man she was going to meet. Just couple days ago she had received a phone call from the man, claiming that he had information about her mother. Man requested this place and time as a meeting place, but didn't specify why.

After another couple minutes of waiting a man approached her table. The man appeared to be in his forties and he was wearing a white suit with a green tie, white pants along with a white hat and brown shoes. (In other words exact same outfit as in the episode) He was also carrying a small red backpack.

''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?'' Man asked and Isabella nodded little hesitantly. The man let out a small evil smile and sat down with her. ''I'm Renéiz Doofenshmirtz…your date for the evening.'' Renéiz said and momentarily turned away from her. ''Waiter! Two hot fudge sundaes and make it quick!'' Renéiz yelled to the waiter, but he wasn't sure did he hear him with all other costumers around.

''Let's just go to business. You said on the phone that you've information about my mother.'' Isabella said in a bit of an angry tone. Renéiz turned his attention back on Isabella, still wearing the same evil smile.

''That I did my dear. I heard she went looking for the legendary temple of Juatchadoon and then disappeared.'' Renéiz said and then turned once again around to see if his fudge was coming up. Isabella growled at him in anger.

''I knew that already! I would go find her myself if I had…'' Isabella stopped her sentence when Renéiz took out a map from his pocket and showed it to her face. ''A map!'' Isabella said surprised and took it from Renéiz quickly. She examined to see if it was a real thing and was pleasantly surprised when she found out that it was. ''How did you get this?'' Isabella asked, but Renéiz didn't offer any answers.

''All in good time my dear. We've to discuss details first.'' Renéiz said and snatched the map back. He then opened his backpack and took out couple papers. ''You won't get to the Temple of Juatchadoon alone. That's why I want you to enlist these two to accompany you to the temple.'' Renéiz said and gave her the papers. With those papers were pictures of Rhode Island Fletcher and Ohio Flynn.

Isabella looked over them quickly, but when she found Ohio Flynn's picture she felt her heart skip a beat. She had never seen someone so handsome before. ''This Ohio Flynn seems…interesting.'' Isabella said as she stared at the picture. Renéiz however clenched his fists in annoyance.

''Oh sure he's interesting. If by interesting you mean annoying pest that sticks his nose to every place…well I guess it's easy with that big nose of his, but still!'' Renéiz said annoyed. Isabella stared at the picture for couple more seconds before eventually putting it away.

''So…you want these two to accompany me to the temple….then what?'' Isabella asked. Renéiz's annoyed face disappeared and it was once again replaced with an evil smile.

''Once you find the temple, you must get to the room with the great Corn Colossus and I'll be waiting there. Then once I trap you, I'll let you out and you hand me the amulet of Juatchadoon Ohio Flynn has.'' Renéiz explained thoroughly. He then looked around annoyed. ''Where's my fudge!'' Renéiz yelled annoyed, but no one seemed to hear him.

''And when I give you the amulet you'll tell me where my mother is, right?'' Isabella asked with a glare.

''Why of course my dear.'' Renéiz said, though Isabella failed to notice the evil tone in his voice. Isabella thought this entire thing through before she nodded.

''Fine, I'll do it.'' Isabella agreed. Renéiz grinned in triumphant. He then handed her the map again and stood up.

''Good. Ohio and Rhode Island should be arriving here soon. I'll be heading to the temple, oh and one more thing…'' Renéiz said as he turned around and prepared to leave. ''I saw how you looked at Ohio's picture. Don't let him charm you.'' Renéiz and with that he was off. Lawrence-looking waiter approached Isabella's table soon after.

''Here you go! Two hot fudge sundaes.'' Waiter said as he put the two sundae glasses down. He then looked around for a moment. ''Hey, where's the angry man who demanded the fudges?'' Waiter asked, but Isabella just shrugged. ''I guess that means you'll pay.'' The waiter said, but before he knew it Isabella had disappeared. ''I hate these kind of costumers.''

Isabella had slipped outside before she had to pay, since she wasn't hungry anyway. She looked at the papers Réneiz had given her once again while his last words rang in her head. _''Don't let him charm you.'' _

''Hmph, charm me? There's no way that's going to happen.'' Isabella said, but there was a small nagging feeling that told her that she was going to be wrong about that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sometime later Isabella went back inside to wait for Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher to arrive. Luckily the waiter didn't notice her, so she didn't have to pay for the sundaes. After couple minutes of waiting Isabella's targets arrived to the trading post. Isabella once again could feel her hear skip a beat when Ohio walked in.

''He's even better looking in person…'' Isabella whispered under her breath, but quickly shook her head. _''Stay professional Isabella.'' _Isabella thought to herself and quickly returned back to normal. She observed them for a while as they talked to the same waiter she had talked to before. She decided that now would be a good time to make the first step.

''Someone around here is bound to know something about the lost temple of Juatchadoon.'' Ohio said and Isabella smiled. Not only was her timing perfect, but to her Ohio's voice sounds kind and gentle.

''Juatchadoon?'' Isabella asked to show that she was familiar with the subject. Unfortunately neither Ohio nor Rhode Island turned to look at her.

''Exactly. We don't even know if it really exists.'' Ohio said, still not looking at her. Isabella was slowly getting annoyed at him, but managed to keep her cool. She sat down and that finally caught their attention.

''Oh it exists alright! And I know where to find it!'' Isabella said confidentially as Ohio and Rhode Island removed their hats._ ''At least they have manners.''_ Isabella thought relieved. People around here hardly had any manners.

''Go on…'' Ohio said intrigued as I put down the fan I was holding. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her face feel hot, but she ignored it for now.

For the next couple moments the trio discussed the legend of Juatchadoon and the rumors that flew around the place. All the while Isabella pretended to be surprised in order to keep her charade up. Eventually they came to the subject of Isabella's mother.

''You just have to help me! I'm also certified damsel in distress.'' Isabella said as she handed Ohio another business card. This left only dirty double-crosser card in her pocket and obviously she wasn't going to show him that until the betrayal was over with.

''Well we don't usually help out other adventuring archaeologists, but I suppose we can do an exception.'' Ohio said. Isabella hid a small smirk as she heard this. He seemed to be gullible type. After that I handed them the map in order to find the temple.

''Rhode Island Fletcher I know what we're going to dig up today!'' Ohio said excitedly and with that the three of them run off to find a boat. Eventually the three of them slowed down and started to walk normally with Isabella lagging slightly behind since she was sure that someone was following them.

Ohio and Rhode Island were walking little further in complete silence. After couple moments of walking like this Rhode Island tapped Ohio on the shoulder and pointed at Isabella over his shoulder. Ohio turned over to look at her to see that she was looking at the ground deep in thought.

''What about Isabella?'' Ohio asked, but Rhode Island just stared back. Ohio seemed to understand what he meant. ''Oh you're wondering why I decided to help her?'' Ohio asked and Rhode Island nodded as a response.

''Well…she had the map to the Temple of Juatchadoon, so I think it's only reasonable that I would help her.'' Ohio explained, but Rhode Island looked unsatisfied with this. He knew that there was more. Ohio sighed as he knew that he couldn't get out of this easily. ''Fine…I also thought she was really pretty, but that's all!'' Ohio confessed, but Rhode Island just continued to stare at him with his unconvinced eyes. He knew that he was still hiding something. ''Well fine! I also want her to join us permanently, but that's all I'm telling!'' Ohio said and crossed his arms in annoyance. Rhode Island just snorted at his reaction.

''Well at least she didn't hear.'' Rhode Island said and the two continued to walk in silence.

Contrary to what Rhode Island thought Isabella had heard their conversation. There hadn't been any other noises, so she could hear the conversation perfectly._ ''He thinks I'm pretty? And he wants me join them permanently?'' _Isabella thought with mixed emotions. On the other hand it meant that she had already gained his trust in record time, on the other hand it made her feel very warm on the inside. Isabella however furiously shook her head.

''_Keep it professional Isabella. You've double-crossed people before and it shouldn't be hard to double-cross these two.'' _Isabella thought to herself, but during the entire trip to get the boat Ohio's words would not leave her mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Boat trip had ended and now the gang was really close to the temple. Trio had been quite surprised to discover a teenage reporter as a stowaway, but after a long conversation she was allowed to join them. Isabella had just finished talking with Candace, when Ohio said something.

''We found it! The fabled temple of Juatchadoon.'' Ohio said excited. Isabella gulped a little as she saw it. She knew that the moment of her betrayal was growing closer and she knew that he had to go through it. Before she knew it they were already inside the temple.

The temple was obviously filled with booby traps and clever tricks. Luckily they managed to dodge each and every one of them (while catchy background music was playing)…well aside from…

''Isabella watch out!'' Ohio yelled as he pushed her away. Isabella hadn't noticed that she had stepped on a switch and that had send an arrow flying in her direction. Ohio pushed her away just in time, but the arrow still managed to graze his shoulder. Ohio touched his shoulder briefly and winced in pain.

''Ohio…you…you saved me. Why would you save a stranger like me?'' Isabella asked confused. Ohio gave her a ludicrous look as Rhode Island came to check on his shoulder.

''Stranger? We're friends Isabella. When you go to an adventure with someone, that someone becomes your friend. That's something my…father taught me.'' Ohio said and looked at the ground sadly as if he was remembering something tragic, but he quickly shook his head and focused back on Isabella, only to notice that she had turned away from him.

''_Remember this Isabella. Friends are people you can always count on. They're always dependable and trustworthy.'' _Those were some of the last things her mother had said to her before she had disappeared and she honestly didn't want to remember it. _''Can…can I really do this?'' _Isabella asked from herself. She unfortunately didn't have more time to think of this as the rest of the group started heading onwards.

After crossing an extremely thin and easily breakable bridge, the group came across to a very bright room. At the end of that room was a giant yellow statue.

''There it is. The legendary Corn Colossus of the temple of Juatchadoon.'' Ohio said in awe and Isabella came to a realization.

''_Wait…if this is the Corn Colossus room…then that means…''_ Isabella's train of thoughts was interrupted as a giant cage fell on top of her and others thus effectively trapping them inside. Isabella's suspicions were confirmed as Renéiz suddenly appeared with fanfare going on behind him.

''Doofenshmirtz…stylish.'' Ohio said with bitter hate evident in his voice. Isabella wasn't really listening on Ohio's and Renéiz's conversation as he knew that the time for her betrayal was here.

''You fiend! You think that we'll just give it to you?'' Ohio asked almost sarcastically, but Isabella's eyes went downcast. She pondered for a moment was this really the right choice. She knew she was doing this for her mother, but during this trip she has learned to appreciate the fun of adventure and just how great Ohio was…She…

''Yes, yes I do.' Renéiz said and proceeded to take a key out of his pocket. He opened the door swiftly and without hesitation Isabella walked out and Renéiz closed the door as soon as she was out.

''Sorry boys.'' Isabella said genuinely. Normally she would never be sorry about betraying someone, but this time her apology was from the heart.

''What?'' Ohio said confused with a hint of hurt in his voice. Isabella ignored it and took out the amulet and the map from her pocket.

''Here you go.'' Isabella said as she gave the two items to Renéiz who took them gladly. She knew what was going to happen next…it's something she hears every time she does this.

''Isabella! You dirty double-crosser!'' Ohio said angrily, but there was once again a hint of hurt in his tone. It hurt Isabella to hear him say that, but she wasn't going to let that show.

''I forgot to give you this one.'' Isabella said as she handed him her Dirty Double-Crosser card. It was clear Ohio was annoyed as he read the card. I turned away from him and faced Renéiz.

''Okay, I kept my end of the bargain so where is…'' Isabella's sentence was interrupted by the yell of a familiar voice.

''Isabella!'' Isabella recognized that voice immediately. It was her mother New Hampshire Garcia-Shapiro. She immediately ran towards the voice, only to find her mother at the bottom of a large hole.

''Mom! Are you okay?'' Isabella asked worried. However she failed to notice that Renéiz was sneaking up behind her.

''All fine, but she could use some company.'' Renéiz said evilly and pushed Isabella to the hole as well. Isabella winced in pain as she hit the ground, but she ignored it. She couldn't believe that she had gotten double-crossed. Actually now that she thought about it…it had been obvious in hindsight.

What happened next was kind of weird to everyone in the room, aside from Renéiz. Renéiz was about to use the Corn Colossus to take over the world…and apparently go to Broadway, when a platypus in a fez smashed through the wall with bunch of showgirls with him. The platypus dropped a rope to the hole which allowed Isabella and her mother to escape and it also released Ohio, Rhode Island and Candace from the cage.

''Perry the Platypus! You totally 1-upped my entrance!'' Renéiz said shocked, but regained his composure quickly as he send the Corn Colossus to attack him and the showgirls.

''We got to lead that Corn Colossus away from those backup singers.'' Ohio said in distress. Isabella was quite surprised that he had to yet to say anything to her about her betrayal, but that sentence…

''OMG, coolest sentence ever! Somebody write that down.'' It probably wasn't the best thing to say, but hey…what was she supposed to say? She could see that Rhode Island did in fact write it down quickly, but she didn't pay attention to that for now.

They spend the next couple minutes running away from the Corn Colossus and they ended up on top of the temple. During the entire escape Ohio didn't say a word to Isabella. Isabella didn't know was this a good or bad thing, since she wasn't used to communicating with the ones she betrayed after her betrayal.

Then something even more confusing happened. A flying fez came to the top of the temple and it had the amulet with it.

''It's the amulet! With it we can control the Corn Colossus.'' New Hampshire said. Isabella suggested that they should activate it, but Ohio said it would be better if we just broke it. And apparently that worked since the Corn Colossus froze and then turned into popcorn…which was also really weird, considering the fact that it had already fell to fire before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The group had now gotten rescued and was now on the boat controlled by Baljeet and Buford. They were quite glad about their just in time rescue which was apparently something Baljeet specializes in.

''We got the amulet, defeated the Corn Colossus, made a long awaited canal through Panama and saved the world.'' Ohio said proudly. Isabella had to agree that at the end of the day it had been a lot of fun. Only now she awaited him to say something about her betrayal.

''And I got pictures.'' Candace said happily, but once she opened the camera she found out it was filled with water and all the pictures were rained. Candace growled in annoyance, since she was used to this happening.

''I'm sorry about that betrayal.'' Isabella said sadly. She didn't know how Ohio would react to her apology. She honestly expected him to not to forgive her and leave her once they got to the port.

''It's okay Isabella. I understand.'' Ohio said. Wait…that was it? Isabella had expected him to yell at her or just flat out ignore her. She didn't expect him to just forgive her so easily. It seemed too easy.

''Wait…you forgive me? That easily?'' Isabella asked shocked. Ohio turned towards her little confused. Rhode Island seemed to understand what the situation was about and left the two of them alone.

''Yes, yes I do. You did it for your mother. That's understandable.'' Ohio said and expected Isabella to leave the subject there, but she still wasn't entirely convinced.

''Well yes, but think what would've happened if that platypus hadn't arrived. Réneiz would've probably killed all of us off and taken over the world…and Broadway!'' Isabella said. She wasn't sure why she was doing this. She should be happy that Ohio forgave her easily, but she wasn't for some reason.

''Isabella I don't really think about ifs. The important thing is that we're safe now and honestly I'm not a type to hold a grudge…well expect when it comes to Doofenshmirtz.'' Ohio said and once again it looked like he was recalling something tragic, but he didn't say anything about it. ''I think the question here is…do you want me to forgive you?'' Ohio asked seriously.

Isabella had to ponder about his question for a moment. She wanted him to forgive her, but not this easily.

''Well of course I do, but…this seemed too easy.'' Isabella said, finally confessing what has been on her mind for the last five minutes Ohio looked surprised for a moment before starting to smile.

''So…you want me to do it in a convincing way? I think I know how.'' Ohio said and edged a bit closer to her. He did it until he was just couple inches from her face.

''What do you…'' Isabella didn't manage to finish her sentence as Ohio kissed her. Neither of them had experienced something like this, but neither of them stopped the kiss. After couple seconds they had to break free with both of them panting a little.

''So…are you convinced that I forgive you now?'' Ohio asked still a little out of breath. That kiss had been the most fantastic thing he has ever felt.

''Yes, yes I am.'' Isabella answered back with a smile. Rhode Island who had been watching them from the other side of the boat, smiled at the two of them.

''Well…it looks like you found the best treasure of all mate.''

…

Yeah…I'm sorry if the dialogue is a bit off…I can't find the English Version of the episode from the internet, so I had to go with the Finnish version I've seen…also I didn't put all the scenes in the episode in since…you've seen the episode and remember the dialogue. It would've been redundant.

Oh right…just in case someone doesn't get it. Renéiz is a reference to the antagonist of the first Indiana Jones movie René Belloq…just something for you to know if you didn't get it.

So…yeah…that's probably all I've to say! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
